Picture To Burn
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic mostly about Sara, hint of GSR, and has Hank in it, but I don't like him, so please R&R!


Song fic about Sara and her old boyfriend Hank,

Song fic about Sara and her old boyfriend Hank,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not a single thing, quite unfortunate, isn't it?

Sara strode into the hospital and headed for the room where the EMS people hung out. She walked in, and saw Hank standing in a corner talking to his buddies. She walked over to him and said,

"Hank, we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah, we do." He led her out, and then turned to her and said,

"I'm sorry about earlier, but it made me realize we aren't good for each other. I want to break up, Sara; you're just too obsessive, and, well, crazy." Those words hit her like an arrow, but she hid it and said,

"Oh, all right, then, I guess I should leave." Hank nodded, Sara shrugged and walked out to spend the night with a girl's best friend, tons of ice cream and movies. The more and more she thought about it, she was angry that Hank would treat her that way, that he could call her that. She finally passed out on the couch, and then got into work the next night bleary eyed.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy, I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me, so go on tell you friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay, by the way,_

She walked into the break room, and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and thought about her relationship with Hank. She realized that he really was just a heartbreak waiting to happen for her. She thought angrily about how he wouldn't let her drive that stupid old car of his, and how she could always tell when he was lying, and he did that a lot. She kept thinking about it, while Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg filed in.

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak who's really bad at lying, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

She sat there with the others, who were just chatting. Then, a loud voice came echoing from down the hall, saying,

"Where's Sara at?" Sara closed her eyes, willing it to just be a bad dream, while Warrick said,

"Is that, Hank?" Suddenly, Brass poked his head in and said,

"Sara, there's some guy out here asking for you."

"I know, I'm coming," She said, got up and walked out, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She walked out, grabbed Hank's arm and pulled him into the locker room so they could talk. She sat down and watched him pace, thinking that she could plan her revenge on him now, by acting not sorry and all that, or she could just do something else later, like, go out with all the other EMS guys, or something.

_There's no time for tears I'm just sitting here, planning my revenge, there's nothing stopping me, from goin' out with all of your best friends, and if you come around, sayin' sorry to me, my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be, _

Hank finally stopped pacing, and stood in front of Sara and said,

"Sara, I've been thinking about what I said, and I think it was the right thing to do, break up." He waited with a dramatic pause, and then said,

"Uh, this is the part where you can start crying and stuff,"

"Why? I don't exactly regret breaking up." Hank's face got red from anger, but then it receded, and he said,

"Well, I've been thinking that, maybe it was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yeah, it was a mistake to break up, Sara. I love you, and I know you love me."

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

Sara couldn't believe her ears, and she stood up.

"You really think I love you?"

"You told me you did. You weren't lying, were you?"

"No, not at the time I wasn't, but now, if I told you I loved you, it would be a lie."

"But, I love you, and I'm so, so sorry, I don't think…" Sara cut him off and said,

"I think we should have broken up, you obviously love yourself more than you could ever love me, so I think we should've broken up, and we should stay broken up."

"But, but, baby, I miss you,"

"I've only been gone less than a day, Hank,"

"But, I miss being together, being your man, and you being mine, I really miss you, Sara,"

_And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself, 'cause coming back around here, would be bad for your health, _

"Well, that's too bad, because I want to stay broken up, and if you really miss me, you had better keep it to yourself, because if you come around here again, I have ways,"

"Ways to what?" Hank snorted, and Sara said, dead serious,

"Ways to make you regret it,"

"Like how?"

"You don't want to know, believe me, Hank, just go back to the hospital, and find yourself another girl, all right?"

"I can't do that,"

"Sure you can, because there was another girl before me, and there was a girl while you were dating me, and…" Hank cut her off and said,

"That was a mistake, and I could find another girl, but I only want you, Sara,"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, I don't want another girl,"

"You want ten girls at one time, Hank, so don't tell me you don't want another girl." Hank got really mad this time, and growled,

"You will come back to me, Sara,"

"Or what? Are you threatening me?" Hank glared at her, and she looked back at him with an unmoving stare.

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak who's really bad at lying, so watch me stride a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

Hank finally got really mad, and his fists tightened, and he swung out with his right fist and connected it with Sara's left cheek. She stumbled backwards, and gingerly put her hand to her face. Hank was coming at her, and she planted her feet, and said,

"Hank, you really don't want to do this,"

"Or what?" Hank snorted, and kept advancing onto Sara. He lunged at her, and grabbed her. He shoved her on the ground, and started tugging on her shirt. She realized he was going to try and rape her, so she fought him hard. He bent down and tried to kiss her, and she squirmed away. He yelled out in a rage, and Sara heard footsteps outside, and Cath's voice say,

"Sara, are you all right?" Hank glared at Sara, and said,

"Talk and you're dead." Sara glared at him, and yelled,

"Catherine, help!" Cath opened the door, and saw Hank on top of a struggling Sara. She yelled into the hall,

"Guys, come quickly!" Sara heard footsteps, and kept fighting. Hank opened a locker and grabbed a gun and pointed it at Catherine. Sara yelled,

"No!" She kicked the gun out of his hand and it went off just as Grissom, Nick and Warrick came in, with Greg grabbing Catherine and pulling her out of the way. Nick and Warrick jumped Hank and dragged him off of Sara. Grissom crouched by Sara's side and saw the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Sara, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken, but I'm fine." Grissom helped her to her feet, but she was a little wobbly, so he put his arm around her waist to help support her. She smiled weakly at him, and then said,

"Catherine, did he shoot you?"

"No, he got the ceiling. Good thing he's not a rifle shooter," Sara laughed weakly, and then glared at Hank. He glared back and her, and swore at her. Grissom immediately said,

"Get him out of here." Nick and Warrick happily did so, and ran into Brass, who arrested him. Grissom and Catherine insisted that Sara go get checked out, and she was fine, except for the bruise on her face. She came back to work that night, and was fine the rest of the night.

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn, just another picture to burn, baby burn,_

After shift that night, Sara went home immediately and gathered up all the pictures she had of Hank, and she and Hank together. She packed them all up, not giving any of them a second glance, and then she drove back to the lab. She was just in time, as they were getting ready to burn the private papers that no one needed anymore. She hurried up to the man in charge, who shrugged and nodded. She dumped the box onto the ground, put some stuff in the box and lit it up. She burned each of the pictures one by one, and whispered,

"Burn baby burn," She felt someone crouched next to her, looked over and saw Grissom. She smiled weakly and said,

"I had to," He nodded, and said,

"If it makes you feel better, Hank was charged with assault of a police officer, attempted rape of said officer, and attempted murder of a police officer."

"Wow, are they going to be able to get him on the attempted murder?"

"Well, you'll have to testify if he doesn't say he's guilty,"

"I don't care, I really don't. His EMS friends tried to warn me, told me he was hot tempered, and I guess they were right." Grissom stayed with her until the last picture was burned, and then she picked up the box and tossed it into the burning pile near her. Grissom stood up, and then Sara turned to him and said,

"Thanks, Grissom,"

"You're welcome. Sara, I don't think you should be alone tonight, can you call a friend, or someone like that?"

"No, I don't really have that many friends." They stood in silence, and Sara whispered,

"I never really loved him," Grissom took her hand, led her back to her car and drove her to her apartment. He walked her in, and then sat down with her on the couch. She talked about him for a long time, and then she passed out on the couch. He carried her to the bedroom, put her on the bed, covered her up and slipped out. He took a deep breath and laid down on the couch, hoping that Sara wouldn't kill him tomorrow for it. She didn't, and he kept coming over, and the rest is history.

That song was 'Picture To Burn' by Taylor Swift, absolutely love that song, and I did another one to this song, buts it's about Olivia Benson and her old boyfriend Kurt Moss in Law & Order: SVU, check it out! Oh, and please, please, please review! Thank you!


End file.
